This invention relates to a Stirling Cycle cooling engine.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4534176, a Stirling cycle cooling engine can comprise a cold-finger containing a working fluid and a displacer which is reciprocated by a linear motor, and a pump for producing pressure variations in the fluid, the pump piston being driven by a further linear motor. For some applications it is desirable to be able to control or regulate the cooling effect of the engine and this invention has the object of providing an effective means for so doing.